


Halloween Night

by ThatGuyAlex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fantasy, Halloween, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Romance, Short, Short One Shot, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyAlex/pseuds/ThatGuyAlex
Summary: They say that once a year, a special holiday takes place. October 31st, the night where ghouls and goblins come out to play. That's what humans say, at least. Well, alive ones anyways.Completed: 9/22/2020





	Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on October 22nd, 2020. I've just reuploaded all my works to AO3 now that I have an account.

They say that once a year, a special holiday takes place. October 31st, the night where ghouls and goblins come out to play. That's what humans say, at least. Well, alive ones.

They're not wrong, really. The creatures of the night come out to play, showing their true selves without having to hide and pretend to act as the humans that rule the world. For myself, I'm able to leave the invisible confines of the cemetery where my body is buried.

Ghosts, the souls of the once living that are unable to pass on. People think that ghosts are malicious creatures, rumors spread by humans after bad interactions with demons and poltergeists that haunt their homes and communicate through ouija boards.

A smile appears on my face as my feet step through the barrier that separates the living and the dead. One after the other, I take steps and let my body carry me through the town, going to the place I go every year on Halloween.

I meet him, the reason I have yet to pass on, and he takes my hand, pulling me towards him and presenting me with a kiss. He gathers the sheet and places it over-top of me, the same old costume we use every year, and a laugh escapes me as I look at us in the mirror. The place where my eyes would be are instead filled in with black sharpie, and the sheet floats around me as my nearly invisible legs peek out from below. His eyes are red and his horns and tail are on full display, a smirk on his face as his shadow stretches menacingly up the wall.

We walk through the door and let ourselves enjoy the one night where we're not confined to dates and visits in the graveyard. Even though he visits me daily at the cemetery, being able to go out with him, even with the sheet placed over me, is euphoric.

"This'll be the best night we've had in 100 years" He says, a grin on his lips as he scares the children that walk past. Taking candy he had gotten from trick-or-treating and popping it into his mouth, he flashes a smile at me, genuine and as pure as a demon could get, and I smile beneath this sheet. "As well as in 100 years to come" I promise, and slip my hand in between his larger one.

"I love you" he says, the soft orange glow from the street lamps making his eyes look like they're holding a burning flame, a passion that cannot be snuffed out, a love that cannot be buried even beyond the grave. "And I you" I say, leaning against him as we pass humans in poorly made costumes as well as other creatures of the dark.

We go back to the graveyard a few minutes before midnight hits, signalling the next day. He kisses me again, smiling, and I stand there, letting myself be held for a moment in his arms. "You get to see me every day, don't get upset" I hear myself say, through a shaky voice that's filled with tears. "Maybe, but this is a special day for you. I'm sorry it ended so quickly" he said, an expression on his face more human than I've seen him wear before. "You made it perfect, don't worry" I say.

I take a step back, through the threshold and into the cemetery, and the sheet falls, revealing my face. I smile through the tears, and he picks up the sheet, his face a mixture of pity, grief, and anger. It'll be another year until I can leave the cemetery again, but I know I have another night of mischief waiting for me next year, and in between them I can spend my days and nights with him, and that's more than enough for me.


End file.
